Damn
by Sushan95
Summary: Zero and Yori fic this time. Zero goes over to Yori's dorm and things get a little... naughty...


**Damn **

Hey there This is for that someone who wanted me to write another fanfic. This one is a little bit different than the one before, but it's still short and sweet.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. Only the plot.

Zero walked through the halls of the Cross Academy with an empty look on his face. Yori wanted to talk to him about Yuuki. He tried to avoid the subject as much as possible, but this time, Yori would not back out like she used to the past few times she tried to confront him about his feelings for her. He realized that she was trying to act as his 'therapist'. Help him talk things out to make him feel better.

Of course, it almost never made him feel better. Maybe it was because Yori was always there to offer him any help when he needed it. Just like Yuuki always did. That made him feel better. He felt something between them. Something not very different from what he felt for Yuuki.

He was lost in thought when he realized that he was standing at Yori's doorstep already. Zero knocked on the door three times and waited.

*Door opens*

"Zero, you're early," Yori greeted him.

"I know," said Zero.

She wasn't wearing her uniform. Yori was wearing a simple with blouse, and dark tight fitting jeans. She looked really beautiful.

"Erm… Zero..? Are you okay?"

"Hmm..? I'm fine," Zero replied.

"Would you like to come in…?" she asked hesitantly. She'd been so sure of herself when she asked him to come over to her room to talk things about Yuuki out. But now, she was kind of nervous. All these years, she never noticed how good looking he truly was.

"Sure"

He walked into her room and shut the door behind him. And locked the door. His vampire senses were taking over and he needed to feed.

Yori heard him lock the door and something deep inside her told her what was going to happen. Without warning, he slammed her against the wall and started to kiss her fiercely. She kissed him back nervously and when he made his way down to her neck, she prepared herself for the pain she was going to feel. She felt his fangs sink into her neck and felt him drink from her. Before she knew what was happening, she blacked out.

**1 hour later**

"Urgh…. What… happened…?" Yori mumbled. She was on her bed. With Zero sitting next to her on it.

"I drank too much. I'm sorry Yori. This cannot go on. I've already drank 3 times from you."

" You don't have to….-" she said as she tried to sit up.

"Whoa… whoa….," Zero whispered as he caught her when she couldn't hold herself up.

"Slowly… No need to rush things," he said.

"Zero, what do you think of me..?" Yori asked.

"Why do you ask?" he replied, a bit bored.

"When you kiss me, I kinda felt something…. Did you?"

"I felt, like fucking you," Zero said.

"What?! Zero??" Yori was so stunned. Zero had never been like this before.

"You heard me damn well, Yori," he whispered in her ear.

"But I…"

"But nothing."

With that, he pulled her up onto his lap and started kissing her. Like he was trying to fuck her, mouth to mouth.

He then slammed her onto the bed; him on top. He started to rip her shirt off. Followed by her bra.

"Zero! Oh God…" Yori screamed.

"You know what I'm gonna do Yori. You know damn well."

"Oh God…. Ahhhh!!" Zero started nipping at her breast with his mouth and began playing with her pussy with his fingers.

He pumped her with two of his fingers faster and faster. His fingers wet from her cum. She screamed as her orgasm came. He undid his tie and used it to bind her hands behind her back and pushed her against the wall again. She was now completely naked, while he was still fully dressed. He pressed against her on the wall.

Yori could feel his erect cock through his pants, against her wet pussy. Her cum starting to wet his pants a little bit. With a swift motion, Zero unzipped his pants and thrust into her all the way.

"Fuck. You're so fucking wet, Yori,"

"Zero… AHHH! It feels so…urghh… good!!!"

He drove his cock into her over and over again. Pounding harder and faster.

With that, she came for the second time. He felt Yori move and immediately understood what she was doing-she was grinding against him. He smirked to himself.

"You really want it, don't you.. "

Yori could only nod. "Please move!!!"

"As you wish."

He pushed her against a nearby desk at the corner of the room. He made her bend over; her breast resting on the table while he stood behind her. He began to pound into her again. She felt that it would never end. With that one last thrust, he came with her.

"Yori…." Zero whispered hotly in her ear.

"Let's take a shower." He smiled.

He undid the binds from her hands and took off his clothes and carried her into the shower…


End file.
